


Almost As Good As A Hug

by learashi



Series: Sakumoto Random Festive Fluffy Drabble Fest [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, May be the first in a string of schmoopy fluffy drabbles. Consider yourselves warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho was definitely up to something and Christmas or no Christmas, Jun wanted to know if he was going to have to start looking for a new boyfriend any time soon.





	Almost As Good As A Hug

“Aiba, have you seen Sho anywhere?” Sho had been increasingly hard to find over the past few weeks and Jun was beginning to suspect him of being up to no good.

“Err, he said that he had somewhere important to be and shot out the door about two minutes ago.” Aiba’s nervous blink as he spoke did not exactly instil confidence.

“Maybe he’s cheating on you,” Nino snickered, earning himself a poke in the ribs from Ohno.

“I’m sure he’s not.” Ohno glared at Nino who was rubbing his side and muttering under his breath.

“I know that,” Jun said with a roll of his eyes. “He wouldn’t dare, but he’s definitely up to something sneaky.”

❅❅❅

“How about dinner tonight?” Jun purred in his most seductive voice.

“Um…err…I have a thing.” Sho’s face turned as red as the tinsel hanging next to his cheek.

“A thing?” Jun narrowed his eyes. “What kind of thing?”

“You know…a thing,” Sho replied shiftily, squirming slightly. “I offered to help Aiba with it.”

“Aiba?”

“Err, yes, and I said that I’d be there by now so…”

Sho dashed to the hall closet and grabbed an unfamiliar bag before shoving his feet haphazardly into his shoes and practically running out the door of their apartment.

Jun, who was beginning to get angry at his boyfriend’s evasiveness, vowed to catch him out next time. Sho was definitely up to something and Christmas or no Christmas, Jun wanted to know if he was going to have to start looking for a new boyfriend any time soon.

❅❅❅

But catching Sho was harder than Jun had anticipated. It seemed as if every time he was occupied with something, his boyfriend took the opportunity to sneak off, and always carrying that strange tightly zipped bag.

Christmas was almost upon them; the usual whirl of concerts, television specials and CD promotions. Jun was so exhausted and stressed that he didn’t even have the energy to confront Sho, who was still visiting Aiba regularly, saying that he was helping him with a special secret project. He only hoped that the pair of them hadn’t joined some strange club which involved him dressing inappropriately and doing silly handshakes.

They were so busy that they had even less time together than usual and the idea of Sho spending more time with Aiba than he spent with him, was beginning to hurt.

❅❅❅

“Should I plan on cooking for both of us for Christmas?” Jun asked as he leafed through a recipe book.

“Of course. Where else would you think that I would want to be?” Sho asked. He was puzzled by Jun’s coldness over the past few weeks, and had been unable to come up with anything that he’d done wrong to warrant such treatment.

“Not planning on spending it with Aiba then?” Jun asked in a light tone, even as his hands squeezed the pages of the book tight enough to tear them slightly along the spine.

“Aiba? Of course not…even though it’s his birthday…”

“Are you sure, because you’ve been spending more time with him than with me lately.” Jun knew that he sounded jealous, immature and whiny, but he really did miss Sho more than he would ever admit.

“But he’s just been helping me with…..something.” Sho stopped himself before he said too much.

Jun glared and sniffed loudly but decided that he wasn’t in the mood for a fight.

❅❅❅

It was three days before Christmas and Sho was in a panic. He hastily grabbed his zippered bag and prepared to head off to Aiba’s for the last time. In his haste, he didn’t notice that the zip was undone until it was too late as a certain “item” dropped out and rolled across the floor to land at Jun’s feet.

“What on earth?” Jun picked up the ball of mohair yarn and peered at it as if it was something he had never seen before.

“No! You’re not supposed to see!” Sho leapt in Jun’s direction and tried to snatch up the ball, but Jun effortlessly dodged away and looked at him with confusion.

The yarn was a deep burgundy colour and as soft as a cloud. Jun couldn’t help pressing it against the side of his face and almost purring at the sensation.

“This is what you’ve been hiding from me?”

“It’s a surprise for Christmas. Pretend you didn’t see.” Sho managed to grab the ball, but as he tried to shove it into the bag he lost his grip on the handles and the entire contents spilled out in a heap.

“What on earth?” Jun bent to pick up an interesting item from the pile.

Sho squeaked in distress, knocking Jun backwards into a groaning heap onto the floor as he desperately tried to gather up the fallen items. Then when he realized that he’d bulldozed Jun to the ground, he dropped them all again in favour of pulling Jun upright and kissing him in apology before steering him over to the sofa.

“Sho…is that….knitting?” Jun peered over Sho’s shoulder as Sho fussed around him.

‘Errr, yes….but pretend you haven’t seen it.” Sho’s cheeks were almost as red as the yarn. “  
Aiba has been helping me make you a handmade gift.”

Jun spotted a wide, long rectangular object in amongst the tangled skeins. “A scarf? You’re making me a scarf?”

“Don’t look! It’s a surprise!” Sho flung himself over the pile, yelping as a knitting needle poked a delicate part of his anatomy.

Jun giggled as relief flooded him at the knowledge that Sho wasn’t doing anything too stupid or dangerous with Aiba, “I’ve forgotten already.”

❅❅❅

Sho’s cheeks were once again flushed as he hesitantly handed over the neatly wrapped parcel. Jun grabbed it and immediately tore open the paper; curiosity making him forgo his usual neat and careful unwrapping style.

Nestled in the shiny paper was a long and fluffy scarf knitted from the burgundy mohair, with a narrow purple stripe at each end. It was a bit lumpy looking, and there had been a stitch dropped here and there, but to Jun wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“It’s beautiful,” Jun said as he stroked the scarf as if it was a cat. “You must have worked so hard.”

“It’s not perfect,” Sho muttered, embarrassed by the holes and uneven width.

“It’s unique, which is much more important than perfect,” Jun replied gently, wrapping his arms tightly around Sho’s neck and kissing him on the cheek.

“You always get sick around New Year so I thought this might help to keep you well.” Sho took the scarf from Jun’s hands and wrapped it carefully around his neck. “I know that I’m not always here for you, but I kind of feel that when I can’t be with you if you wear my scarf it’s almost as good as a hug.”

Jun blinked at Sho with huge eyes that brimmed with tears. He undid the end of the scarf, and wrapped it around Sho’s neck so that they were tied together, their noses almost touching.

“Just when I think I know everything there is to know about you, you find a way to surprise me,” Jun said softly, in between pressing a series of tiny kisses onto Sho’s lips. “I really must show you my appreciation.“

“It was all Aiba’s doing; he taught me how to do it,” Sho admitted. “He’s the one you should thank.”

“I don't think you would like it if I thank him in quite the same way that I am about to thank you.”

Sho gulped as Jun pressed himself firmly against him, grinding lightly against his hip.

“Um, n-no, perhaps a cake or some chocolate,” Sho stuttered.

“What a brilliant idea.” Jun freed Sho from the scarf, and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Sho stood and stared as Jun retrieved a cream cake and a bottle of chocolate sauce and headed past him on the way to the bedroom, hips swaying seductively as the scarf trailed along behind him. He remained frozen for a moment as the implications of Jun’s actions sank in before eagerly scurrying to the bedroom in pursuit of his boyfriend. If this was going to be Jun’s reaction to his handicrafts, then perhaps he could get Aiba to show him how to knit a matching hat next.


End file.
